comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-09-28 - Muir Island Troubles
Muir Island with all the power switching going on the past weekend. Hank was puzzled and confused from the situation and decided to bring a group of the mutants that had had power switches to the Muir Island Facility for a complete check over. He was one of them getting tested himself. But the good doctor like any good doctor isn't patient. The blue furry man is trying to escape the exam room they've set him up in. He's wearing a light blue paper gown with an open back side he's trying to keep close. As a nurse with a needle steps out into the hall, "Damn it! Dr. McCoy get your Arse back here!" Kurt Wagner tch tch tchs, "Really Herr McCoy, it ist nicht being that bad." He bamfs away to block off the bounding blue baby. Appearing in front of Hank, he reaches out to try to snag hold of him with the inention of teleporting both of them back into the lab and the clutches of Moira McTaggart once again. "It was being your own idea remember?" Having spent months in a hospital in London before arriving at Xaviers, Jonothon now flat out refused to wear that gown. To the point that his powers cracked the pavement where he was standing in arguing about it. Which lead to a compromise. He's wearing shorts and a tshirt, idly kicking his heels as he sits on a medical bed.. watching Hank run around with his arse hanging out. There's a roll of eyes, and the teen says nothing. Just sits there with fire flickering through his hair, and curling lazily around his shoulders. TJ Wagner's in no gowns or anything else that would connect her to a lab, hospital or anything else. She just wanted to be there with the others and on top of that, it put her much closer to London than she'd be stateside. For the moment she's just trying to follow whatever's going on, though she says, "I bet most of you are glad to be back to normal, but probably not the guy who had Piotr's powers. I was asking if he was a cat guy and he denied it real fast." "And I swear, Pete, if you don't put out that cigarette, I'll-" "You'll kindly piss off, is what you'll do," Wisdom says as he saunters past, deftly dodging and weaving another attendant as she reaches out to try to steal his cigarette. Unlike mostly the men (but strangely, like the women) he's dressed as normal. The woman huffs and storms away from Pete after he tells her to piss off, and the blue-eyed Londoner gets a look in the examining room. "Gordon Bennet," he exclaims. "I didn't get a call. What're you lot doing here?" he asks, stepping inside. He glances at beast. Then at TJ. "Well, at least I get to see *one* fuzzy blue knackasrch," he over-enunciates likely just to make Kurt's eyes narrow. The Englishman reaches over to grab a pair of gloves and snap them on. "Right then," he says, smoke trailing from his nostrils. "Who's first?" He's obviously joking. Hank looks at Kurt, "That's not dear sweet Dr. McTaggert. That is what I call nurse Ratchet. I swear, she's doing this to torture me. She was being nice for you but she's being mean to me." Hank looks at Kurt with a pleading face when the nurse slips up behind him and gives him a shot. Course it doesn't stop Hank but when he turns around and howls in pain after getting the shot." He turns grabbing the back of his gown. He turns to say something to Tj but that's when Pete steps into the room. Hank turns his head giving the Brit an arooo look. At the same time, a slender brown haired woman steps into the room and around the attendant. She reaches up snatching the cigarette out of Pete Wisdom's mouth. "Mr. Wisdom, I may be a good subject to the crown. But your not going to be smoking in my facility and you are not going to bother my patients." Thats when she looks at Hank, "Henry, Charles raised you better than that cover your shame. We've got guests." Moira McTaggert sounds like a frustradted mother. Wearing shorts and a tshirt, Jonothon has flat out refused to wear a hospital gown. At Pete's teasing, eyes narrow and a table near at hand smacks into a wall. Loudly. There's a clatter, and it startles the teen. << Bloody Toerag. >> Said almost calmly to Wisdom. << There was a power change over the weekend and the arse, McCoy, wanted us tested since we were affected. >> Tj wasn't, but this is neither here nor there. Jono almost hopes Pete trips over that crack he made earlier. The one he's still rather guilty about. Then Moira is here and Jonothon stops smirking at Hank to watch her. His eyes are echoing the flame dancing around his head and shoulders, but he doesn't attempt to draw attention to himself. Not when his powers do it so well. Kurt Wagner glances over at Pete with a bit of a scowl but then Moira enters and he bows ot her in greetings. "I am sure the nurses ist just following the good Doctor's orders Herr McCoy. You und Herr Wisdom would do well to do the same." He figures Beast isn't about to make another break for it, so he wanders over by TJ. TJ Wagner rolls her eyes in general, a hand waving some of the smoke away. It always finds the non-smokers first. She does wonder, "Knack..asrch..?" Brows furrow, apparently not getting it. Arms cross in front of her as she takes a look Moira's way when she takes care of the cigarette in her own way, a smirk forming before she glances at Kurt and Jonothon questioningly. "Just another normal day so far." When his cigarette is snatched, Pete gives Moira a hurt look. "Kuh-nak-arsh, Ms. Wagner. It means 'firm ass,' in your father's delicate mother-tongue. And-" Then Jono shoves a table into a wall with his teke'. "Looks like you still need some schooling, Jono-lad. I know about the power switching. And I kind of figured out what was behind it. But since it was bleedin' extradimensional *magic* just playin' a *game* all 'harmless'-like there wasn't much I could too an' it was too powerful for anything I could've mustered against it. I wish I knew Dr. Strange better." He realizes he isn't making much sense. "Sorry. Some magical being from... elsewhere... is what was at fault. And in the end it was some sodding prank. And watch your mouth before you accidentally burn it off, Jono. You're not so bleedin' old enough, yet, especially for royalty." Hank stops and looks at Pete, "I know, Dear Horatio there is more than heaven and hell than is in my philosphy but that is beyond the realm of possible." The blue furred mutant moves to head into the examining room to finish his physical. The nurse following with a shut of the door. Moira just frowns at Pete. "Keep the flirting to your own time Mr. Wisdom. I'm quite busy and your people are wanting you to know of possible treatment for extraordinary individuals with extraordinary injuries." Moira turns and thats when there is the sound of an explosion from the other side of the facility. The news that it was an intergalactic prank doesn't sit well with the teen. Especially since he has his powers back. Quite calmly Jonothon lifts a hand and shows Pete two fingers. Nope, so isn't dealing with this today. He'll say what he wants to say. Funny, Xavier's always chiding him about his language too, and has as little luck in getting him to stop. The explosion has Jonothon jumping in surprise. A lifting of his auburn head for the sound, but then that head bows. Immediately he seeks to reach out and touch the minds of those in the complex. Here and there, searching for anyone who's seeing the situation. Can he get a handle on what's going on? Kurt Wagner hrrms and nods his head, "So it was being Magic... I thought it was being likely, but unlike meine Mutti, I am nicht a practitioner of it to have been certain. Well it ist being a good thing that we are all being better now. I was starting to miss meine beautiful face." He blinks and turns at the sound of the explosion "Was ist los??" Hospital gown or not, Kurt's dashing for the door to try to get a look at what's going on. "Oh." TJ also frowns at Pete after the word is explained. Apparently she was never taught that word, or Pete just butchered it too much. "It was all a big prank? What the hell..?" she begins, adding, "Hank does kind of have a firm ass, doesn't he? I didn't know you were looking that closely, Pete." The explosion gets her guard up and she crouches on instinct, looking around. "That didn't sound planned." Pete Wisdom was lifting a thumb up to his teeth for a bit more Shakespearean insult in a counter to Jonothon, and perhaps Moira too, but then there's the sound of an explosion. "Magic *is* possibility, Hank. Its unfortunate but true. But we've got issues." He sounds... well, easy. Calm. British. And he starts hustling towards the door. Not a mad dash. But his hands are sprouting hot-knives... uh, everywhere. It kind of looks scary, his hands starting to get covered and look like bristling cactuses made of glowing thermal plates. A light above Hanks examination comes on showing that the room was in lock down. So the bouncing blue X-man is out of the fight. Though there comes a bang on the door, "Let me out of here!" Moira looks up with a look on horror on her face. "Please not Titaina. Please not her." With that Moira runs out to the window to the next building over has a hole in the side of the building and a giant pink Titan stumbling inside the ocean inside the chest of the creature is a little girl at the most 12. She looks at the others, "Look I need your help but that won't work Mr.Wisdom other than damaging my doors. I have a very powerful mutant girl having a nightmare and her powers are out of control." Hearing Moira, for all that his mind is elsewhere, Jonothon is watching Titaina through the eyes of another. Huh. Giant pink titan. Don't see that every day. Yeah, he's British too. They love understatement. Not saying anything he seeks to touch the girl's mind. Not that he's comfortable with this, but it's either try and calm her down, or let the titan do some harm. He'd rather no one further get hurt. Kurt Wagner looks over to Moira, "Tell us what we can do. I would go totry to console her, but I am nicht sure if meine apeparance would be best for one awakening straight for a nightmare...." "What are her powers? Smashing things down?" TJ asks, moving into action as well so she can at least get a look at the mutant first. Fortunately she isn't in a hospital gown, so there's no reason to worry about things being seen that ought not to be. She's looking for the best way to get out there. "Did Beast say something?" she then adds. Pete Wisdom shakes his hands, and the hot-knives fade away. "I've rescued kidnappees. Does she like Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons?" he asks. "I'm only so good with children... um, Dr. McCoy, you work at a school. You handle it." There's the sound of thump thump as if Hank's trying to escape or hide from the nurse in the small room he's locked in. Moira turns to look at the other mutants, "We'll have to rest the security system and the generators to get Dr.McCoy out. But that's not the point. Titaina has the ability to generate hard light around her body to create different effects and constructs. But the girl has problems when she sleeps if she isn't sedated, her night terrors result in that. The problem is we need to wake her gently but it's hard to get her awake. Really bright lights, TJ your powers might work, if we can get close to her. Jono might be able to alter it. I'm not sure what hot knives would do to it." Pete Wisdom shakes his head. "I'm not going to risk hot-knives against hard-light. I could generate enough thermal drafts to possibly wake her. But then there might be the possibility that I'd make her terrors worse... make her dream of fire. We don't want that." Kurt Wagner nods his head as he looks at the Titan, then looks back to Moira and the others, "It sounds as if my powers will be of little use in stopping the girl directly, but perhaps I can distract the constructs? get her focussed upon meineself und away from the others on the island? Or would it be better for me to try to find the reset switch und generators?" Jono's mind probe would result that there are injured people in the section of the building where Titaina came from the building. The rest of the facility would be caught up in confusion or fear. When he reaches out to see the little girl's mind. It would be quite alien compared to the rest of the people's thoughts. Though if he continued he'd get to see vivid nightmares so real they are beyond 'real' as if they were in HD. That of a wild Huntsman and dogs chasing her across plains and through a forest in the rain. "I was already thinking along those lines," TJ nods to the idea of her powers coming into play. "As long as I can get in there," she adds, though she doesn't know if she'll be able to stay in there long enough or what she'll find. Worth a shot, though. "Let's get out there before anyone else gets hurt." She's moving that way. The young man sitting on that medial bed radiates pain a moment and lifts hand to head as his thoughts are assaulted. << ...She's being chased. Wilde Jagd.. It's raining, there are woods. >> His voice is strangely distant as he attempts to retain his hold. A bit too alien for him to affect outright with his level of training, but he can at least help by saying what she sees. << So strange. >> Psy-fire wraps around Jonothon almost protectively. Moira looks at them, "That sounds like a plan. Last time, well I don't want a repeat of last time, she nearly died. But we used energy weapons to disrupt the field and wake her up. " The titian turns suddenly and in the dream Jono would get a flash of the little girl turning to fight back with one of the hounds. The Titan was coming towards the main building where everyone is located. Pete Wisdom frowns. "Wilde Jagt, Jono? Focus, man..." and then, of course, there's the footsteps of the girl coming towards them. "Think you can give her an impression of solace? Makd what's chasing her a puppy instead? Be creative, lad. You're a performer. And you're brilliant. And I don't want to get smashed by a gargantuan pre-teen." Kurt Wagner looks at the Titan moving for the main building and decides he needs to do something. Looking about, he spies a white sheet that he snatches up before he disappears with a Bamf, intending to land on the Titan's shoulder and then toss the sheet over the thing's head. He's not sure if he can blind it, but he's hoping that he can then grab both ends and leap off the shoulder, turning the head with his weight and momentum. And if it's like a horse, the body may turn when the head does, moving it away from the main building for the moment. << She's coming! >> Desperate to try and stop this, the teen straightens where he sits. His hair all but stands on end and psy-fire spreads. << Stop! >> Jonothon can't alter the dream, but he can try to break into it. So he shouts at the girl. << This isn't real! There are no hounds! >> Of course his presence in her mind could become part of her dream, but he's not considering it. Sorry, Pete, he can't quite hear you right now. A bit too caught up in the dream himself. What you get for being new to telepathy and have an alien seeming mind on your hands. The teen does attempt to see if he can get a hold again. If he can even get a small foothold he might be able to do some of what Pete was suggesting. TJ Wagner moves into direct view of the Titan, giving her a much better look at the size of the thing and what she may be contending with. "All right, I'm gonna get in as close as I can and try this. Watch my back!" She scampers forward, ready to duck and dodge if need be. The Titan flickers a moment or two as Jono tries to speak to the girl. Though she turns looking at him with a frown then says something in what sounds like Gaelic but the word Jinn is in there. Her hand reaches out and pushes Jono. Then he finds himself back in his body. Though the flicker gives Tj the chance she needs if she can move in close. Jonothon shows a concerted lack of grace as he falls off the bed he's been sitting on. The bed pushes itself away and the table rattles again. << Christ. >> He says from the floor, a bit stunned. Picking himself off said floor he finds that people are gone. Well, not surprising. There's a thirty foot pink titan walking around. Since telepathy isn't going to work, Jono scrambles to head outside, trailing psy-fire. The Titan's head turns as Kurt jumps over the side. The body shuffling now out to sea and quickly. The giant now lumbering toward the ocean. The girl still trapped inside. The furry mutant hanging over the side. Pete Wisdom decides to follow the Jono. Maybe something can be done! Kurt Wagner acks, "Too far..." He clings to the Titan's back and makes his way towards the shoulder to try the stunt again before the Titan gets too far off the shore. "I never knew it would be so hard to be a cowboy!" Trying to link minds, including Hank's and Moira's, as he runs, Jonothon attempts to establish a group link so that people can work together. << Going out on a limb here, but I'm not sure she's entirely human. Her mind is alien. I can see what she's dreaming, but I can't effect anything. She thinks she's being chased by the Wild Hunt. Odds are we are appearing as hounds to her. She's just trying to run away. ...Think I should blast her? >> Reluctant, and with good reason! Given the way the Titan is trying to get back to the water, TJ's concerned about something else. "If she wakes up, could she..I dunno, fall out and drown?" she wonders, but there's no real time to think about it. "Don't blast her! I'm going in!" She's got no idea what she's going to find when she does, but it's all about trying. Rushing ahead when the opening is given, she leaps toward one of the Titan's legs. She'll disappear inside unless she's blocked out somehow. But, what will she find?" Hank doesn't know whats going on, << What? Is that's what's going on? I thought you guys were being mean to me. I don't know what's going on. Jono tell me the situation.>> Moria answers, <> Tj enters into the Titan and takes possession of the girl. The construct start to flicker and fade away leaving the little girl just hovering in the air. Tj gets a glimpse of the girl's mind and it's of the girl in a forest and a happy dream. She turns looking at Tj, "Get out of my head." Tj finds herself rudely ejected before the girl's body floats to the ground. Then she yawns and stretches as she wakes up, "What's going on?" Kurt Wagner takes a leap as the Titan disappears from underneath him. grasping the sheet like a rather ineffectual parachute. Landing on the ground, it's more his tumbling and his flexible joints that keep from from serious injury after the three story fall. He rolls up to his feet again and bows to the little girl, "Guten Morgen to you Fraulien." Of course it's at the risk of anyone behind him since he's still wearing the now tattered paper gown... He glances at himself and blushes, "Uhh I think I am needing a costume change..." And with that he disappears in a puff of smoke. The last thing Jonothon wants to do is zap her anyway, so he's very relieved when people tell him not to. He does fill Hank in, << A mutant girl is having a nightmare. That's what caused the room to look. >> For all TJ appears to have failed, the woman still appears to have succeeded. If Kurt doesn't reach TJ first, Jono is there to offer her a hand up. << You alright? >> Eyeing Titaina warily, he doesn't attempt to approach her since she doesn't know him. Of course Jono looks rather out of place on this very cold island in only shorts and a tshirt, but hey. << Looks like TJ woke her up. >> Said in relief to everyone. TJ Wagner barely gets the chance to figure out what she's seeing when she's kicked out, landing on her rump a few feet away to look up at the girl now lacking the Titan. "Sorry, you were having a nightmare," she explains, getting back to her feet slowly with Jono's hand accepted along with a thanks. "Like you were being chased or something, and I tried to help get you to wake up. Are you all right?" Fortunately she misses Kurt's little bit of exposure. Not what she needs to see! The young girl reaches up and rubs the sleep out of her eyes, "I was having the worse dream. You were there and you were there." She says to Tj and Jono. She looks over at all the destruction she's caused. Then she looks up at Moira and frowns before tears start to stream down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Dr. McTaggert." The doctor comes to the girl and goes to hug the girl, "Shh.... Shhhh It's alright." Meanwhile Hank's broke the security on the door hot wired it and opened it with his strength. Tne now pantsed mutant Doctor comes loaping toward the group. "Everyone Alright?" A concenred look on his face. Kurt Wagner finds his own clothes and like any professional actor, he learned how to change clothes quickly. Then it's off to the generators and trying to reset the systems before he comes loping over towards everyone else, "Ist it all being alright?" Jonothon can only nod to the girl about having been in her dreams, << I was hoping to wake you. >> Not that he succeeded. The young man doesn't linger there however. A lifted hand to assure Hank and he's jogging off towards the destroyed building. He felt the injured there, and wants to make sure no one is trapped in the rubble. The others can deal with the girl. Hank figures what Jono is up too. "He'll need help. Moira stay with the girl. She needs you and I'm sure my meager medical skills can help those injured. I will call if it becomes too much for my skills." With that he goes to follow Jono to help with the search and rescue. The facility's power comes back to life from Kurt's work. Moira looks up at TJ and Pete. "TJ thank you and thank your fellow X-men. You sure made a fine team. I'm glad to have you here on the island today. Your welcome anytime. Same to you Mr. Wisdom, as long as you watch your smoking and behaving. Your always welcome and glad you were here." "I think it's fine," TJ says to the others around her, watching Moira trying to console the girl. She keeps her distance for the moment, ready to lend a further hand as needed until Moira thanks them. "Not bad for the first time, huh? So what goes on here, anyway? Is it like a big hospital or lab or what?" She's keeping an eye on how things are coming with the girl, too. Kurt Wagner smiles and nods his head, "however we can help you out, all you need but do ist ask Frau Doktor." he moves to TJ to give her a hug and check her over, "You ist being alright? Nicht injuries form getting ejected like that?" There's a little smile from Jonothon to Hank as the teen locates someone. The two can easily unearth the poor man with Hank's strength. Jono doesn't blast as that could make things worse. << It's only this one. >> He assures Hank. Unless someone was killed, but he doesn't say that. The rest, injured and not, appear to be accounted for. TJ Wagner returns the hug and says, "No, I think the only thing that's hurt is my pride. I don't remember ever being kicked out like that before, but it worked out." Hank nods to Jono. "That was some smart thinking on your feet Jono the whole mind linking thing." He says checking out the injured medical staffer. He looks the man over, "I think you'll be fine Ian." He says looking him over. "But I think we better xray your arm to make sure." He says carefully helping the man up. Moira looks at TJ, "Muir Island Research center is the premier research facility for the study of the mutant genome. It's also specialize in medical treatment for mutants and their unique physiology and biology. It's a whole Islands of Hank McCoys. But the good doctor goes to move the mutant girl to comfort her and check her out. Kurt Wagner smiles and snugs TJ, 'Well Frau McTaggert was saying it was a most unusal girl. I do nicht think there ist being anything to hurt your pride. You were the hero of the day." << It's what the Professor has been teaching. I'd have done it sooner, but I was hoping I could wake her up. >> Jonothon shrugs and runs fingers back through his hair. He too helps poor Ian, glad that there are so few injured, and no one seems to be direly so. << She kicked me out as easily as she did TJ. >> Rueful that. Category:Marvel Logs